This invention relates in general to conveyer tracks and in particular to a reversing conveyer track for changing the orientation, direction and spacing of books. The reversing conveyer track is used with book construction machinery. Conventionally, the different machines used for producing books are linked together in a straight line due to the fact that a means for changing the direction of books has never been designed which is economical and practical before the present invention. Books can be easily damaged and until the present invention, a machine to change the orientation, direction and spacing of books has not been feasible. Although machines do exist in the prior art which can do one of the three operations it has not been possible until the present invention to simultaneously change the orientation, direction and spacing of the books in production.